


Sleepless

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine gets accepted to a foreign music academy, Kurt thinks that it’s over. Santana doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Very cliche prompt: Blaine gets into NYADA, but he also gets a chance to study in a great school abroad. Thinking Kurt doesn’t want him anymore, he decides it’s for the best if he leaves. Kurt loves Blaine, but wants to respect his decision and let him go. Both are sad, but won’t do anything, until Santana yells at Kurt, points out how stupid he’s acting, and how he’s about to lose the love of his life. So, Kurt ends up running through a crowded airport, trying to find Blaine before he leaves.

Being with Blaine in New York was always the plan. He was finally going to move in and they were going to wake up every morning next to each other. They were going to walk hand in hand through Central Park, dressed in their winter clothes and sipping coffee. Kurt dreamed of them meeting on top of the Empire State Building just like Sleepless in Seattle. 

Their dreams were going to come true. This was their happily ever after.

Then Blaine had cheated on him and that dream shattered. Kurt’s bed felt larger, colder now that he knew Blaine wouldn’t be in it. Central Park looked less beautiful. Just looking at the Empire State Building made him feel a little ill. 

Rachel had tried to make him feel better, which was sweet considering that she had just broken up with Finn as well. They spent most of the weekend following the breakup in their pajamas sharing pints of ice cream. Maybe it was a little cliche but it was better than the constant rage Santana was in.

It felt like he had been stabbed. Kurt could hardly breathe as every little thing made that knife twist. Just thinking about Blaine made everything ache. Some days he had to wonder if the pain would ever lessen, if the wound would ever heal. 

Finally it did. On Thanksgiving, that wound finally began to heal. Kurt had replayed that conversation over and over again in his head. Blaine sounded so relieved, so wounded that Kurt instantly felt that same connection again. His relationship with Blaine was not shattered or broken as he thought. It was bent, twisted, and cracked but it wasn’t beyond fixing. 

Did he want to fix it?

Kurt thought hard about it for months later. He had been so hurt by Blaine, but now he felt a different kind of ache. But, being near Blaine and talking to him helped. It was obvious that Blaine wanted them to get back together, he was never very subtle about things that he wanted. 

 

When Blaine got into NYADA, Kurt couldn’t fool himself anymore. He was still in love with him. 

So a new plan started. Kurt was hopeful, with Blaine in the same city they could rebuild their relationship. They could be friends again, they could go slow. They could have their Sleepless in Seattle moment on top of the Empire State Building. 

Then Blaine updated his Facebook status. 

Blaine Anderson Excited to say that I will be going to the Royal Academy of Music in the fall! London here I come!

London. Blaine was going to England. 

If their relationship as boyfriends was strained by being on different sides of the country, how would they even remain friends being on other sides of the world?

"I can call him if you want?" Santana suggested after he had moped around the apartment for two days. "Because I know you’re dying to know and honestly…you’re like making me really depressed just looking at you."

 

"Don’t tell him I want to know," Kurt mumbled as Santana dialed and put the call on speakerphone.

"Hey, Andergay," Santana said as soon as the call connected. "What is this I hear about you not coming to the big apple? I mean, not that I really care, but after all this pride stuff I would have thought that NYC would have been your gay magic wonderland."

"Hi Santana, nice to hear from you as well," Blaine said, sarcasm dripping off his words. "I’m guessing you saw my Facebook status?"

"What gives?" She glanced over at Kurt who was gripping the side of the chair. 

"The Royal Academy is amazing. They only accept a few Americans and I got in," He sounded so excited that Kurt’s frown deepened. "They have a musical theater program and…and how often do you get the chance to go to school abroad?"

"But New York was the goal," Santana crossed her legs. "What about Kurt?"

Kurt sat up and frantically waved his arms, mouthing ‘no’ over and over again. She raised her eyebrows and gave him a small shrug of the shoulders.

"We’re not dating," Blaine said quietly. "He doesn’t want me anymore. He wants space…and what better way to give space than to go to England? It’s for the best."

"Listen…" She sighed.

"I have to go Santana," Blaine said quickly before she could get another word out. "Nice to talk to you but I have to go. Bye."

She stared down at her phone, glaring. As she kept grumbling about being hung up on Kurt felt that wound reopen. It was over.

"Where are you going?" She asked, head snapping up as he grabbed his coat. 

"For a walk."

The last few weeks of summer, Kurt threw himself into his work. He worked far longer hours than usual and tried desperately to keep his mind occupied, keep it off of Blaine. 

"Kurt? You have a visitor," Marissa, the secretary leaned into his office. "She’s…"

"I don’t need an introduction," Santana shrugged past her, towering over the small secretary in her heels. "Kurt, Blaine’s plane left today."

"I know," Kurt shrugged, keeping his eyes on his computer screen. 

"And he has a short layaway in JFK airport," He glanced up at that. 

"How the hell do you know that?" Kurt moved over to grab another file, opening it and scanning through the information. 

"That isn’t important," Santana waved her hand and placed it on his hip. "The real question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Kurt gave her a short smile. "Blaine is off to England and I have a lot of work to do."

Santana frowned and let out a long sigh, clicking her heel a few times on the floor. She let out another sigh and leaned forward, dropping her voice into a whisper. 

"Listen up, because I will only ever say this once," She grabbed the arms of his chair and spun him towards her. "You are making a terrible mistake. Anyone with half a brain can see that you two are meant to be together. If you let Blaine go, it’ll be over."

"He made his decision," Kurt shook his head.

"He is going to London because he thinks you don’t want him. Go to the airport and talk to him. Maybe part of the reason you guys didn’t work out was because you didn’t do that enough. He still loves you and you love him," She stood up straight. "Give him a reason to stay."

"Santana…"

"Terminal seven, gate four," She said quickly. "Go."

Kurt stared at her with wide eyes. “What if he goes anyway?”

"You’ll never know if you don’t try," She gave him a small smile. "Now go, I’m done being nice."

 

"Thank you Santana," He stood and grabbed his wallet. With a final, short smile he ran outside, waved down a taxi and sped off to the airport. Kurt jumped as his phone vibrated and glanced down to see Blaine’s ticket information and a ticket for him to a small town in Maine.

From Santana: His plane leaves in an hour. Your ticket gets you past security. This is all I’m getting you for Christmas. 

He smiled down at the text and leaned forward to encourage the driver to go faster. By the time he got through security and into the airport, he only had ten minutes before Blaine had to board his plane. Kurt mumbled the gate number out loud as he jogged through the terminal, looking for the right gate. 

"Group A," A woman’s voice rang out. "Please board for London."

His heart picked when he saw Blaine stand up, shouldering a duffle bag. Blaine was wearing a worn red henley and a pair of grey jeans, combing his fingers through his messy hair a few times before walking towards the line.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, hurrying towards him when the other boy turned to see him, surprised. "Hey."

"Hi," Blaine blinked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Kurt said gently as Blaine looked behind him at the growing line. 

"I have to board," Blaine mumbled, motioning towards the gate. "I can Skype you when I get settled in."

"I need to talk to you now," Kurt reached forward and took his hand, making Blaine pause. "I love you."

"What?" Blaine’s body went stiff.

"I love you. I love you so much and the thought of you being so far away…I can’t do that. I know you love me," Blaine took in a trembling breath as Kurt continued. "We weren’t perfect together but…but maybe that’s okay…because there are so many things we were good at."

"Kurt…" Blaine looked pained.

"But we loved each other and all I can think of is all of the good times and good things. Those all outweighed the bad and…and I want to work through what happened because I think it’s worth it. I think we’re worth it," Kurt took a step closer. "I mean…it was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together…and I knew it."

Blaine stared at him for a moment longer before he surged forward to kiss him deeply, letting his duffle bag hit the floor. It felt like home to kiss Blaine again. It felt so right. It…

 

"Wait," Blaine pulled back, smiling softly. "Did you just quote Sleepless in Seattle?"

"I may have watched it several…hundred times," Kurt felt himself blush. "Shut up."

Blaine was laughing when he kissed him next.


End file.
